segundo intento
by joha-sama
Summary: el cometió un error la tiro a la calle y ella se fue. todo por un amor fantasma ¿que hará inuyasha para recuperar el amor de kagome?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi nuevo fics no se si dejarlo hasta aquí o continuarlo

desclaimer: inuyasha no me pertenece le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Un joven de cabellos negros y ojos marrones lloraba desconsoladamente. La había perdido y todo por su culpa , que triste es enterarse que estas solo. solamente cuando no ves a nadie. La había dejado , a su cuenta diciéndole que ya no la amaba que se fuera.

La tiro para la calle cual pordiosera. Todo por un amor fantasma.

Y al no tenerla y al recordar sus ultimas palabras se sentía un bastardo un maldito. Un desgraciado como lo llamo su padre. Un ignorante como lo llamo su madre. Un ciego como lo llamo su hermano pero ella había sido la única que no lo juzgo fue la única que le hablo distinto

Flash back

_Una joven de cabellos negros preparaba animadamente la comida. Su esposo se estaba comportando algo extraño últimamente pero seguramente era el trabajo. Caminaba magistralmente por la cocina quería impresionar a su esposo. Cuando la cena ya estuvo lista preparo la mesa y la sirvió. Miro su reloj su esposo no tardaría en llegar. Se escucho una llave que habría la puerta volteó su rostro con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando vio su rostro. Con una expresión gélida_

_-amor te pasa algo?-pregunto ella preocupada llegando a su lado y al mirar por sobre su hombro noto que una mujer de cabello largo y negro estaba justamente detrás de el _

_-kagome quiero que te vayas- dijo mirándola fríamente_

_-pero que?-pregunto una Kagome confundida ¿ por que su esposo le decía aquello?. Aquel en el cual siempre amo y siempre confió _

_-que no escuchas QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES KAGOME! –dijo gritándole y agarrándole fuertemente por la muñeca_

_-i-inuyasha m-me lastimas- inuyasha reacciono y la soltó bruscamente_

_Camino hacia dentro seguido por aquella extraña mujer que veía todo fríamente y llego hasta la sala donde se encontró con la cena que le había preparado su esposa. Se enterneció su esposa le había preparado una cena romántica pero su verdadero amor estaba junto a el -_

_-Kagome no te amo y quiero que te vayas esta mujer que vez esa mujer es a la que amo verdaderamente – dijo simplemente-quiero que hagas tus maletas y te marche-_

_Kagome escucho atentamente cada palabra de su esposo y aun escuchándolo no quería creerlo el su esposo perfecto lo había engañado de la manera mas vil la había traicionado . el había sido muy claro no la amaba para el ella ya no era nadie dio media vuelta se fue a su cuarto busco su ropa e hizo su maletas . kikyo miraba a Kagome con una sonrisa triunfante . el primer paso ya estaba listo deshacerse la intrusa que se había metido entre el dinero de inuyasha y ella ._

_Kagome miro a inuyasha el mas había amado y amaría. Sabia que en el fondo el todavía la amaba y ambos sabían que el cometía un error. _

_Llego hasta la puerta pero antes de irse se giro miro a los ojos a inuyasha transmitiéndole así todo su dolor pero el esquivo su mirada . hizo una sonrisa forzada y dijo_

_-que seas feliz inuyasha te deseo suerte- y luego se fue _

_Esa fue la ultima vez que el la había visto kikyo se quedo en su casa alrededor de unos 4 meses no eran precisamente los meses mas felices kikyo lo engaño pero aun así el lo perdono un día despertó y no encontró a kikyo los meses junto a ella habían sido muy infelices y pensaba cada vez mas en Kagome. Pensaba y con paraba su vida con esta infeliz vida pero el pesaba que todo se solucionaría la busco por todas partes pero nada salió a desayunar y en la mesa vio lo que parecía una carta se acerco y leyó _

_Gracias por regalarme mi próximo viajes _

_Cariño jajajaja _

_Espero que seas feliz _

_En tu soledad _

_Kikyo_

Fin flash back

Kikyo se había ido y con gran parte de dinero y en ese momento se do cuenta que amaba mas a Kagome por sobre todas las cosas cuantas veces no había dicho su nombre en vez del kikyo en el momento de tener sexo con kikyo por que con kikyo era eso sexo cuantas veces dormido dijo un " te amo aome" como el le decía

Pero ahora en su soledad solo se tenia a el como compañía a el y sus recuerdos y aquella canción que le escribió a ella a su aome.

pero de algo estaba seguro buscaría por cielo y mar a kagome .kagome volvería a ser suya como siempre.

* * *

bueno este es mi nuevo fics dejen comentarios son gratis! quizás mañana actualice mi otro fic

se despide

_joha-sama_


	2. ¿buscandote?

Hola nenas! Aquí el segundo capitulo quizás no tenga tanta trama como el otro por que es un capi introductorio el primer capitulo era mas un prologo.

Desclaimer: ya saben inuyasha no me pertenece, le pertenece Rumiko Takahashi.

advertencia: horrografia

* * *

-si?-pregunto inuyasha al contestar el teléfono

-_inuyasha amigo la encontré-_

- dime en donde esta miroku, la necesito tanto miroku-dijo con voz desesperada, se había pasado un mes prácticamente en vela. No dormía, no comía, y si lo hacia lo hacia necesitaba tanto como el agua a las plantas. necesitaba encontrarla

- _esta aquí en Japón, en Kioto-_dijo del otro lado de la línea, el sabia todo lo que había pasado y aunque al principio no quiso ayudarlo, el también era amigo de Kagome y además sango lo mataría. Pero al final accedió ayudarlo al ver a su amigo completamente destrozado

A inuyasha se le iluminaron los ojos, por fin la había encontrado .

-miroku dame la dirección salgo ahora mismo- dijo mientras corría por todos lados buscando su ropa y todo lo que necesitaría

Miroku le dio la dirección. Y el seguía registrando todas las gavetas y sacando todo de ellas, pero se paro en seco con lo que vio, su canción, aquella que había escrito en noches en velas para su aome. Sonrió con melancolía y guardo el papel en la maleta.

Salió de la casa, llego hasta su auto lo encendió y acelero como si el diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo.

Inuyasha seguía manejando como loco, pero una pregunta curso su mente ¿ y si ella ya tenia otra persona? De solo pensarlo le hacia hervir la sangre mataría aquel que se haya acercado a su Kagome. Nadie absolutamente NADIE se metía con lo suyo y Kagome siempre le perteneció y le pertenecerá, después de los pensamientos asesinos siguió conduciendo como si nada.

* * *

Una joven de cabellos negros yacía acostada sobre el sofá se sentía espantoso. Tenia una ganas inmensas de ir a vomitar constantemente. Se había desmallado una dos veces en el dia. Estaba demacrada hace días no comía ni bebía. Descarto la posibilidad de estar embarazada ya que habían pasado unos 6 meses desde que inuyasha le había dicho que se fuera y su menstruación le había venido en los últimos meses .

Kagome vivía en una casa relativamente pequeña. Después de que inuyasha la había echado de su casa no supo a donde ir, pensó ir a que su familia pero no quería incomodarlos y luego recordó que cuando su padre había muerto le había dejado una casa en Kioto . al principio desistió de la idea era el único recuerdo que tenia de su padre. Pero al no tener lugar donde ir tuvo que quedarse en ese lugar.

paso con su familia, con sus amigos pero sobretodo con EL. Y sin querer nuevamente pensó en el. En sus besos y en sus caricias, y en sus te amos que en aquel momento parecieron sinceras

_-_ te extraño tanto inuyasha- le dolia recordar como el, la habia echado de su casa, como de la manera mas despectiva habia hecho aquello-quizás solo fui un juguete –susurro con dolor . ella jamás supo de aquella mujer que luego reconoció con el nombre de kikyo, con aquella mujer que luego seria la que ocuparía su lugar,_ que ingrata eres_ _vida_. Pensó con sarcasmo, pero luego se arrepintió de lo que habia pensado . la vida no habia sido ingrata con ella ,le dio los mejores años de su vida con el hombre que siempre amo y siempre amaría. Y aunque en el alma le doliera mientras el fuera feliz su dolor no importaba.

Unas lagrimas traicioneras empezaron a salir. Pero un golpe en la puerta la saco de su ensimismamiento . y bruscamente se quito la las lagrimas

Se levanto , dirigió la vista a su puerta, todavía se sentía mal y pensar en el motivo de sus noches en velas y sus lagrimas la hizo ponerse peor llego hasta la puerta y la abrió, al abrirla pensó que todo el aire de sus pulmones había desaparecido.

-inuyasha…..-y luego de eso todo fue negro….

* * *

Si, si, ya se pero recuerden que este capi es introductorio en el capitulo siguiente tratare de poner mas acción.

Muchas gracias a todos por su consejos y criticas constructivas las valoro mucho

Se despide

_Joha-sama _


End file.
